¿Quién pidió una celestina?
by Lumi Grayson
Summary: ... Finalmente Dake se ha inscrito en el Sweet Amoris. Pero no ha venido solo, no. Yo, su querida hermana he venido con él a este instituto tan... uh... ¿falto de amor? Tantos chicos guapos solteros y.. ah, espera, ¿te gusta uno de ellos? Quizá necesites mi ayuda para conquistarlo. Vamos, yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo. Pero creo que tendrás competencia. [¡ACTUALIZADO!]
1. Se buscan oc's

Apenas llevo tres semanas en este instituto.

He tenido que soportar ver a mi hermano coquetear con cada chica que se le cruza, ¿qué les puedo decir? Él es muy enamoradizo.

Yo no.

Pero creo en el amor, ¡creo tanto en el amor que no puedo ver a todas estas personas sufriendo en silencio por esos guapos idiotas de los que se enamoraron!

A ver, ese pelirrojo, necesita urgente una novia que lo ponga a raya, tiene demasiado mal carácter. Uh, quizá Ámber lo conquiste. O podrías ser tú.

¿Y ese delegadito? Le hace falta una alegría en su vida. Una que pueda tocar y sentir, los libros no son suficientes para eso. Melody podría mostrárselo. O podrías hacerlo tú.

También está el soldadito ese que se ve tan rudo, ¡já! Por dentro seguro es un osito cariñosito, que se muere por tener una historia de amor. Tal vez la simpática Iris lo ayude en eso. O podrías hacerlo tú.

Como el chico aquel, el victoriano de lindos ojos bicolores. Tengo entendido que escribe canciones, debe necesitar una musa, ¿verdad? Aunque conocí a una tal Nina que dice ser su fan número uno, podría ser ella la elegida. O podrías ser tú.

Oh, también está ese simpatiquísimo chico de cabello azul, sí, el que es gay. Es tan dulce y tierno, ¡se merece encontrar al chico de sus sueños, ya! Quizá ese podrías ser tú.

El chiquillo que se pasea por los pasillos con la nariz metida en su consola quizás necesita una novia también, una que pueda mostrarle lo bonito que se siente encontrar tu player two. Y parece que a Peggy le gusta. Pero a él podrías gustarle tú.

Por esos desafortunados que buscan el amor, por esas chicas que pueden proporcionárselo, ¡para eso estoy aquí! Yo soy Hannah, la hermana de Dake. He venido desde Australia para revolucionar este colegio.

Ah, espera, ¿te gusta uno de ellos? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? Quizá no la necesites. Pero no queda mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro. Seas como seas, tengas o no buena relación con ese chico, yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo. Siempre me paseo por los pasillos, o puedes encontrarme en la biblioteca, dejarme un recado en mi casillero. Si quieres llamarme, sólo pídele mi número a mi hermano, aunque seguro intentará ligarte.

Y quién sabe, ¡tal vez puedas gustarle a otros chicos más!

¡Vamos, construyamos juntos este camino al amor!

* * *

Hey, ¿qué tal? ¡Gracias por interesarse! Bueno, necesito algunos oc's para los chicos :D Sí, sí, para Alexy también, pero para él necesito un oc hombre. Porque es gay y me gusta así, gay (?) xD Digo, no lo voy a volver hetero para mi fic, perdón.

 **Les dejo la ficha, por si les interesa participar** ;3

 _Nombre y apellido:_

 _Apariencia física:_

 _Personalidad: (Lo más detallada posible)_

 _Historia:_

 _Chico: (Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Lysandro)_

 _Relación con el chico: (si se conocen, desde hace cuanto y cómo se lleva con él y en qué momento se enamoró. Si nunca ha hablado con el chico, cómo terminó enamorándose de él)_

 _Relación con la competencia: (Ámber, Melody, Iris, Peggy, Nina)_

 _Gustos y disgustos:_

 _Razón por la que busca ayuda de Hannah y cómo lo hizo:_

Bueno, espero que alguien quiera participar. ¡Planeo que sea un fic muy, muy largo!

 **También les dejo la ficha de mi oc para que la conozcan un poco:**

Nombre y apellido: Hannah Jackman.

Apariencia física: Piel bronceada de un tono canela, con un tatuaje de un dragón chino que ocupa parte de su brazo derecho. Su cabello es rubio cenizo, con mechones decolorados más claros, lo lleva atado en un rodete alto del que escapan algunos mechones hacia su rostro, dándole un aspecto desalineado. Tiene unos enormes ojos color jade y el rostro lleno de pecas, cuerpo esbelto, mide aproximadamente 1,67. Suele usar un top negro ajustado que resalta debajo de una blusa de gasa sin mangas transparente, unos jeans desgastados de color naranja y zapatos de tacón negros.

Personalidad: Hannah es, al igual que Dake, muy coqueta y simpática. Siempre abierta a conocer nuevas personas. Pero no es de ir por ahí tratando de ligar cuanto chico lindo se le cruce, a menos que esté aburrida o sienta que puede sacarle celos a alguien, eso siempre la divierte. Suele ser muy confianzuda con las personas, hombres y mujeres por igual. Quiere mucho a Dake y le molesta que hablen mal de él, pero sabe que su hermano a veces se lo merece por ser demasiado insistente.

Historia: Hannah nació dos años después que Dake, por lo que pudo crecer a la par con su hermano. Pero siempre fueron muy diferentes. Mientras que Dake era popular y querido a donde fuera que vaya, ella era ignorada y vivió en las sombras del mayor. Por lo que una vez intentó practicar surf como él, para atraer las miradas de la gente, pero solo terminó pataleando en el agua al no saber nadar. Fue salvada por un guardavidas del que se enamoró casi a primera vista, por un tiempo pareció ser correspondido, pero en cuanto el chico supo de sus sentimientos la rechazó dejándole claro que nunca podría sentir nada por alguien tan 'común y sin gracia' como ella. Desde entonces se prometió no sentir nada por nadie. Con la ayuda de Dake, mejoró su apariencia y su personalidad se volvió mucho más confiada, hasta el punto de volverse tan coqueta y popular como él. Al llegar al Sweet Amoris, notó que el amor podía sentirse en el aire, pero sin embargo no veía parejas felices, solo personas sin ese alguien especial, por lo que decidió que era necesaria una celestina y empezó a promocionarse como tal por todo el instituto.

Chico: Quizá Victor, más adelante.

Relación con el chico: ninguna, por el momento.

Relación con la competencia: ninguna, por el momento.

Gustos: barbacoa, pasear por la playa, ir de compras, los tatuajes. Disgustos: el surf, no saber nadar, que maltraten a su hermano, todo lo que le recuerde a su yo de antes.

.

.

En fin, ¡planeo que sea un fic muy, muy largo! Así que ya saben, anímense a participar. Cualquier duda o lo que sea, pueden dejarla en un review~ o enviarme un mensaje privado :3


	2. ¡Ayúdanos, celestina! Parte 1

Holaaaa, lo sé, lo sé, me tardé muchísimo en subir el primer cap. No tengo excusa, tuve problemas personales sí pero no debería dejar que eso afecte el desarrollo del fic. Y por eso pido perdón.

Espero que todavía quieran leer mi historia.

El primer cap está narrado por Hannah y van a aparecer los oc's elegidos:

Castiel: ananeko123

Lysandro: TheAwesomePotatoZempie

Armin: Cattsura

Alexy: Mey-chan Sakura

Kentin: StSerena

Nathaniel: AkiraBlack-Dragneel

Dake: Haruka Angelique

Es muy largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, por eso no todos los oc's van a aparecer en la primera parte.

No todos los caps van a estar narrados por Hannah, yo voy a avisar cuando narre otro personaje.

En fin, ¡a leer y dejo más notas al final del cap!

 **Disclaimer:** A excepción de los oc's aquí presentados, tanto los personajes como el juego pertenecen completamente a ChiNoMiko y Beemov. La idea del fic es mía.

.

.

* * *

 _Narra Hannah_

.

.

¿Nunca han tenido la sensación de que será un buen día? De que el mundo conspira a su favor y las aves cantan al verlos pasar… Sí, como una maldita película de Disney.

Bueno, estoy segura de que alguna vez habré tenido un día así. Solo que no creo que este día sea así, hoy será un mal día.

Primero que nada, Dake; mi precioso y gentil hermano mayor se comió mi desayuno, ¡y no contento con eso, el muy hijo de mi madre se tardó más de una hora en la ducha! Claro, como a él no le preocupa llegar tarde a clases.

¡Y la profesora Delanay no perdona ni una! Cuando quise explicarle mi tardanza, parecía que echaba fuego por los ojos, lo juro. No hizo falta que me echara, salí huyendo muy disimuladamente. Escuché la risa de algunos de mis compañeros cuando salía del aula, ¡al menos le alegré el día a alguien!

Sin tener mucho más que hacer que lamentarme, me dirigí a la biblioteca a dormir un rato. Sí, dormir. Algunos alumnos paseaban por allí, buscando libros entre los estantes o charlando animadamente. La bibliotecaria, una mujer de profundos ojos negros iguales a su cabellera, de mediana edad y con no tan acentuadas arrugas en sus finas facciones, me miró con una mueca de disgusto y me acerqué a ella sonriendo brillante.

— ¿Otra vez aquí, Hannah? Deberías estar en clases —reprochó la mujer, moviendo la cabeza en negación—, ¿de cuál te echaron esta vez?

—Ariana querida, podría simplemente tener ganas de verte, ¿no te parece? —respondí con aire divertido.

Ella fue la primera persona en visitarnos cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos desde Australia. Ariana Levine, vieja amiga de mi tío Boris. Es tan simpática como él, creo que hacen linda pareja pero ellos lo niegan rotundamente.

—Hannah, si no me dices le diré a Boris de inmediato.

—Vale, vale, ¡fue la señora Delanay! He sobrevivido de milagro, ya casi lanzaba sus garras sobre mí cuando…

—Eh, disculpen —murmuró una voz a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mi nada exagerado relato.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Samantha? —preguntó amablemente Ariana, mirando a la chica que nos había interrumpido, yo me crucé de brazos y aproveché para examinarla.

Tenía el cabello castaño largo, le llegaba a media espalda y estaba pulcramente peinado como su flequillo recto que curiosamente tenía algunos mechones morados. Su piel lucía muy blanca y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía pude apreciar unos enormes ojos grises, ella me sonrió y mi vista se dirigió al aro que adornaba la parte inferior de su labio izquierdo. Era bonita, tenía una figura delgada y debo admitir que sus pechos eran más grandes que los míos.

—Eh… Señora Levine, estoy buscando… un libro, sí, un libro —murmuró la castaña con algo de torpeza, hasta yo podía notar que no estaba muy segura de sus palabras—, alguno interesante para leer… ¿me recomendaría algo?

Ariana asintió y se marchó hacia los estantes buscando algo para la chica.

—Así que… ¿te gusta leer? —pregunté, enredando distraídamente un mechón de mi cabello rubio cenizo con mi dedo índice, casi segura de que había otra razón para que ella nos interrumpiera.

—Sí, me gusta y por eso no creo que vaya a encontrar algo que yo no haya leído ya.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y entonces por qué nos interrumpiste? —bromeé, mirándole divertida.

—Ups, lo siento —no sonaba para nada arrepentida—, tenía que… hablar contigo y no sabía cómo.

Una chispa de emoción me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ¡mi instinto casamentero se encendió! Ella debía estar buscando mi ayuda.

— ¡Ariana no te preocupes, tengo el libro perfecto para Sam, se lo prestaré! —grité a la bibliotecaria que seguía rebuscando entre los estantes, para después tomar del brazo a la castaña y arrastrarla hasta una mesa apartada de los demás alumnos.

—Bien, Sam, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Primero que nada, mi nombre es Samantha, no Sam —hizo un mohín gracioso—, segundo, necesito… tu ayuda. He oído que eres buena juntando parejas…

—Ah, sí, sí, ¿conoce a Leigh y a Rosalya? Bueno, yo les di el pequeño empujón que necesitaban para empezar su bella historia de amor —mi voz soñadora debió hacerle gracia porque soltó una risita.

— ¿Entonces crees poder ayudarme?

Noté un atisbo de inseguridad en su mirada, lo que me conmovió. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Sam querida, yo te juro que pondré todo mi corazón en ayudarte —ella sonrió brillante—, ahora, dame tu número y cuéntame de tu príncipe azul… eh…

—Armin —susurró ella, con un notable sonrojo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

Me moría de hambre, como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el maldito día… Ah, sí, así era. Divisé a lo lejos a mi hermano, apoyado sobre mi casillero, charlando con una chica aunque ésta tenía una clara mueca de desagrado hacia él.

Sentí pena por mi hermanito. Nikola Allen jamás podría fijarse en él. Lo sé, me consta la atracción que ella siente por el caballeroso Lysandro.

Pero es completamente comprensible que Dake haga el intento. Nikola es preciosa.

Posee un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, sus atributos son casi tan generosos como los míos. Su piel es pálida, contrastando con su brillante cabello azabache liso muy largo hasta las caderas, con el flequillo recto. Sus ojos grises enmarcados en largas pestañas miraban a mi hermano con aburrimiento. Sus rasgos faciales, definidos y delicados, resaltaban su atractivo a pesar de los gestos de desagrado que le hacía a Dake. Ella volteó a verme, jugueteando con la perforación en su labio.

—Dake, ya deja de comerte a Nik con la mirada, ¿quieres? —bromeé, empujando a mi hermano juguetonamente.

—Pff, ¡hasta que llegas, he tenido que soportar a tu hermano por esperarte!

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda la clase, hermanita?

Me crucé de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos con aire misterioso.

—Por aquí, por allá. Soy una persona ocupada, saben.

— ¿Así que otra vez te dormiste en la biblioteca? —Nikola preguntó, la respuesta era obvia, conocía demasiado bien mis malos hábitos.

Dake soltó una risotada, despeinando mi cabello antes de negar y salir en dirección al patio.

—Niiiik, ¿hacía falta que me avergonzaras así frente a Dake?

—Quizás no, pero tú te avergüenzas sola.

— ¿Yo sola?

—Sí, ¿no te enseñaron a lavarte la cara cuando te levantas de dormir? Tienes los rastros de baba por ahí.

La risa de la azabache fue tan marcada como el gesto de enfado en mi rostro, que no duró mucho pues empecé a reír también, limpiándome el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a inundar el pasillo, moviéndose entre las aulas, buscando cosas en los casilleros y charlando entre ellos. Rebusqué entre mis cosas y al abrir mi casillero, un pequeño papel cayó al suelo, lo tomé entre mis manos. Pude apreciar una caligrafía fina y delicada, que decía:

"Hannah:

Escuché hablar de ti, apreciaría que pudieras ayudarme con alguien que es especial para mí. Si es así, te dejo mi número, ponte en contacto conmigo. Gracias.

-Gina Serret. "

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Cerré mi casillero luego de guardar la nota en una pequeña libreta roja con franjas verticales negras que puse en mi mochila junto a otros libros. Caminé junto a Nikola en dirección a nuestro salón, la siguiente hora era de historia y nunca me gustó llegar tarde a las clases del señor Farrés, ¡él es tan inocentemente bueno!

—Oye Nik, ¿conoces a una tal Gina Serret? —pregunté a mi amiga, intentando hacer memoria.

La azabache iba con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, no sé si llegó a escucharme realmente.

— ¿No es esa chica rara de nuestra clase?

— ¿Rara?

Ella hizo un gesto vago con las manos.

—Sí, la que es demasiado caritativa y que siempre se ofrece a ayudar a Iris y Kim con sus tareas.

Algo dentro de mí hizo clic y di un pequeño salto.

— ¡Oh, sí, ya la recuerdo! Creo que nunca he hablado con ella…

—Te digo que es rara… y tú una lerda de lo peor, sé que eres nueva, pero ya apréndete los nombres de tus compañeros.

Negué, soltando una pequeña risa. A Nik le parecía raro cuando una persona era demasiado amable con los demás sin una razón aparente. Yo, que la conozco un poco mejor, entendí al poco tiempo que es parte de su personalidad ruda, puede ser muy desconfiada. Y la entiendo, a veces también pienso que las personas no pueden ser tan buenas sin querer algo a cambio.

Pero quiero creer que todavía existen personas con bondad natural.

— ¿Por qué preguntabas por ella?

—Requiere de mis servicios y tengo que conocer a mis clientes.

* * *

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nikola, bostezando. ¡La voz del señor Farrés es un somnífero demasiado poderoso! Ni siquiera yo puedo resistirlo… aunque haga un duro intento por no quedarme dormida, los ojos se me cierran solos. Es una fuerza mayor.

Miré hacia mi derecha, a un par de metros de mí se encontraban sentadas Iris y una chica de largo y ondulado cabello, de un precioso tono castaño oscuro como el chocolate que llevaba sujeto en una coleta. Pude reconocerla como Gina.

Ella miraba hacia el frente, prestando total atención a la clase. Sus enormes ojos de un tono violáceo parecían brillar. Sus labios pequeños y rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa y su mirada se encontró con la mía, le guiñé un ojo, divertida y un sonrojo avergonzado se instaló en su piel aperlada, luego volvió la vista al frente.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante su reacción.

La vista del señor Farrés se dirigió hacia mí, con una mueca de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué le parece tan divertido, señorita Hannah?

Escuché algunos murmullos entre mis compañeros ante la llamada de atención. Solo me encogí de hombros, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Lo siento profesor, es que con usted la historia se torna divertida!

Alagado por mis palabras, el hombre me devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con la clase más animado que antes.

—Eres una sucia mentirosa —susurró una voz detrás de mí, cargada de burla.

No tenía que girarme para saber quién me había susurrado eso.

—Lo de mentirosa te lo acepto, Castiel, pero lo de sucia me lo pruebas y me lo sostienes—susurré de igual manera, para que solo él me oyera.

Detrás de mí se sentaba el pelirrojo junto a Lysandro. Puedo decir que tengo una buena relación con ambos gracias a que Nikola es gran amiga de Lysandro, aunque yo no soy muy cercana a ellos. Pero siempre puedo bromear con Castiel.

El resto de la clase concluyó silenciosa, a excepción de algunos comentarios por parte de Melody y Nathaniel, que no podían quedarse callados como alumnos promedio y tenían que resaltar por sobre los demás.

* * *

— ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar? —preguntó Nikola, señalándose a sí misma y a Lysandro, que estaba parado junto a ella.

Negué con una sonrisa pícara. Sin Castiel y sin mí cerca, ellos podrían tener un lindo momento a solas. Mi amiga pareció notar el motivo de mi negación y una mueca de nerviosismo puro atravesó su rostro, decidí interrumpirla antes de que arruinara todo.

— ¡Es que ya tengo planes para almorzar con alguien, Nik! —tomé mi mochila y salí disparada hacia afuera del salón, bajo la mirada curiosa de los que seguían allí.

Caminé apurada, sin un destino fijo. Me detuve en una de las bancas del patio que estaba lleno de gente. Mi estómago rugía y yo me había dejado el almuerzo en el salón. Hice gestos de tristeza exagerados con el rostro, maldiciendo a Dake con todo el rencor de mi estómago vacío.

— ¡Haciendo ese tipo de gestos te ves más fea de lo que ya eres! Espera, ¿es posible?

La odiosamente chillona voz de Ámber me sacó de mi lamentación silenciosa. Parada frente a mí se reía junto a Charlotte y Li. Solté un suspiro cansado, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Si te preocupa que pueda verme más fea que tú, tranquila, no hay forma de que eso ocurra.

— ¿Cómo? Tch, qué podía esperar de alguien tan vulgar como tú, seguro que hasta eres tan promiscua como ese imbécil que tienes por hermano.

Apreté los puños sobre mis rodillas y me puse de pie de un salto, dispuesta a darle una buena cachetada a esa por hablar así de mí y Dake.

—Largo de aquí, princesa —interrumpió una voz fría a espaldas del trío de idiotas.

La molestia en el rostro de Ámber aumentó considerablemente y se giró para mirar a la chica que le había dicho aquello.

Solté una risita, saludando con un gesto de mano a Ana Benect, que me devolvió el saludo.

Ella poseía el cabello de un bonito color rojo, muy lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos azules tenían un tinte infantil y divertido, pero se volvieron fríos cuando se cruzaron con los de Ámber.

La rubia dio un paso hacia la pelirroja, desafiante.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de la promiscua? Oh, claro entre fracasadas se han de entender bien —la risita chillona de Amber fue secundada por dúo de insoportables seguidoras—, aunque no sabía que fueras una fracasa, además de ilusa, ya sabes, porque si piensas que Castiel va a mirarte con otros ojos estás más que equivocada y… ¡Ay!

El pisotón que Ana le propinó a Ámber me dolió hasta a mí. La rubia comenzó a lloriquear y se marchó, prometiendo volver con su hermano, la directora, su papá, la policía, la milicia y hasta el presidente para que Ana recibiera el castigo por haberla, en sus propias palabras, agredido violentamente y sin piedad.

¡Madre mía, luego dicen que yo soy exagerada!

Me dejé caer en la banca, riendo a más no poder. La pelirroja se sentó junto a mí, riendo igualmente. El feroz rugido de mi estómago calló todas las risas y mi rostro se tornó tan rojo como el cabello de la chica junto a mí, que sonrió y de su mochila sacó una manzana, ofreciéndomela.

—Creo que si te mueres de hambre, no podrás ayudarme con Cassy —murmuró, volteando la mirada avergonzada hacia otro lado.

Tomé la fruta, recuperando mi sonrisa. Ciertamente, ella había pedido mi ayuda días atrás, cuando dejó una nota en mi casillero, pidiéndome que nos viéramos después de clases.

 _Flash back_

 _Me adentré en el gimnasio, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Las clases ya habían terminado y no quedaba absolutamente nadie. Busqué con la mirada a la chica que me pidió encontrarnos allí, pero no vi nada más que gradas vacías y balones de básquet desperdigados por el suelo._

— _Pssst, por aquí._

 _Una chica pelirroja asomaba su cabeza de debajo de las gradas, parecía muy misteriosa. Me acerqué con cuidado, lentamente y cuando estuve cerca, ella me tomó de la mano, empujándome hacia su "escondite". La reconocí como una amiga de Lysandro y Castiel, la había visto varias veces discutiendo con este último._

— _¿No te siguieron? —preguntó, noté el nerviosismo en su mirada._

 _Supuse que al saber de mi reputación de celestina, era normal para cualquiera creer que siempre que alguien se me acercaba era porque estaba en busca del amor. ¡Claro, por eso quería que nos reuniéramos así, tan secretamente!_

 _Decidí jugar un poco con ella._

— _¡Lo siento, pero sí, me ha seguido!_

 _Su mirada de terror casi me hace reír._

— _¡¿Cómo, quién?!_

— _¡Es que no pude deshacerme de ella, mi sombra parece estar pegada a mí!—señalé hacia abajo, antes de echarme a reír._

 _Creí que la pelirroja iba a enojarse y gritarme cosas no muy bonitas, pero solo le tomó unos segundos antes de echarse a reír también, relajando al fin sus facciones nerviosas._

— _Soy la celestina, ¡y has requerido de mis servicios!_

— _Yo soy Ana Benect, debes saberlo ya que vamos al mismo salón y sí, los requiero —sus pómulos tomaron un rosa pálido, mientras rascaba sobre un tatuaje color azul que resaltaba en su mejilla izquierda._

 _Tomé una de sus manos, sonriéndole con confianza, incitándola a hablar. Ella analizó mí mirada unos segundos antes de asentir despacio._

— _Es que… hay un chico. Un chico muy especial, pero no encuentro manera de que se fije en mí. Bueno, lo hace, somos amigos… pero él no parece verme de la forma en que yo quiero… y solo sabemos pelear._

 _Apreté su mano, asintiendo mientras escuchaba._

— _¿Es acaso Castiel, ese chico especial?_

— _¿Cómo lo…?_

 _Sonreí orgullosa, apoyando una mano en mi pecho._

— _Tengo un sexto sentido cuando de amor se trata. Y puedo ver la forma en que lo miras, hay mucho cariño en tus ojos cuando estás con él aunque siempre estén peleando._

— _¡Vaya! ¿Entonces… crees que podrías ayudarme? ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Castiel?_

— _¡Por supuesto, Ana! Empecemos por cambiar eso de vernos a escondidas, ¿crees que a Castiel vaya a gustarle una chica que teme lo que los demás puedan pensar de ella?_

 _Ella negó levemente, pensando en mis palabras. Sonreí, dándole una palmadita en la espalda._

— _Bien, ahora necesito tu número y que me cuentes todo lo que puedas sobre tu chico y tu relación con él._

 _La pelirroja asintió y nos sentamos en las gradas. Estaba ansiosa por oír su historia._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—Gracias por ayudarme con Ámber, no me importaría ganarme un castigo por darle lo que se merece, pero mi tío Boris tendría problemas por mi culpa.

—No es nada, pero no bajes la guardia con ella —hizo una mueca de fastidio—, no es peligrosa pero sus venganzas son tan infantiles y realmente puede perjudicarte.

—Es tu rival, Ana, deberías tener en cuenta eso que dices más para ti que para mí, ¿sí? Ámber sabe que Castiel te gusta.

Ella asintió sin hacerme mucho caso, luego sacó un chocolate del bolsillo y se puso a comer con la vista fija en la puerta del gimnasio unos metros más allá. Castiel estaba recostado sobre ésta, comiendo una hamburguesa. Junto a él había una chica muy guapa, que lo miraba desaprobatoriamente mientras comía unas papas fritas.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunté.

—Angélica Hernández —murmuró Ana, sin dejar de mirar hacia ellos.

Miré a la chica en cuestión con más detenimiento, ya la había visto varias veces charlando con Castiel y Lysandro antes pero nunca había reparado en ella realmente.

Tenía la piel levemente bronceada, de complexión delgada. Sus hombros eran un poco más anchos que sus caderas y, a decir verdad, tenía muy poco pecho. Ella reía al parecer de algo que Castiel le susurró al oído, sus ojos se veían de un azul intenso y su cabello castaño obscuro, que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, estaba tan rizado y alborotado que me pareció gracioso como intentaba alisarlo con una mano.

—Es bonita —murmuré, asintiendo a mis propias palabras.

—Sí, es mi amiga pero también es la mejor amiga de Cassy, bastante simpática cuando la conoces bien.

— ¿Ah? Me cuesta creer que Castiel tenga tantos amigos.

Ana hizo una mueca de molestia ante mis palabras.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero admite que con esa apariencia de chico malo y la reputación que le precede, cualquiera pensaría igual que yo.

— ¡Pero…!

—Ana, tu opinión no es objetiva. Tú lo amas —reí entre dientes, su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

Ella empezó a intentar negar, totalmente avergonzada e intentó cubrirme la boca cuando empecé a gritar cosas sobre el amor.

* * *

.

.

Bien, hasta aquí la primera parte :D

¿Y, qué les pareció? ¿Hannah les cayó bien hasta ahora? Tiene un problema para llamar a las personas por su nombre y por eso prefiere acortarlos o apodarlos. ¿Qué apodo le pondrían ustedes a ella o qué apodo creen que le pondrían los oc's? A mí no se me ocurren apodos para Hannah xD

En la segunda parte ya terminan de aparecer todos los oc's.

Hasta pronto ~


	3. ¡Ayúdanos, celestina! Parte 2

Hola~ Aquí la segunda parte, se terminan de presentar los oc's y finaliza el primer cap.

¡Gracias por los reviews, los amé, en serio!

 **Disclaimer:** A excepción de los oc's aquí presentados, tanto los personajes como el juego pertenecen completamente a ChiNoMiko y Beemov. La idea del fic es mía.

.

.

* * *

 _Narra Hannah_

.

.

El timbre había sonado cinco minutos atrás y yo corría desesperada hacia mi salón, quizá no debí detenerme en mi casillero tanto tiempo, pero cuando lo había abierto para buscar algo, un papel cayó de allí, ¡por segunda vez en el día!

Entré al aula, por suerte la clase aún no comenzaba. Me senté junto a Nikola, que leía un libro ajena a todo el ajetreo en el salón que nuestros compañeros causaban. Vi a Dake entrar en el salón y acercarse hacia nosotras, sentándose sobre mi mesa, mirándome demasiado serio para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté a la defensiva, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Qué de qué? —me sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Qué de qué de qué?

— ¿Qué de qué de qué de qué?

— ¿Qué de…?

— ¡Ya cállense! —gritó Nikola, golpeándonos a ambos con su libro.

Me sobé la cabeza y Dake el hombro, ambos nos quedamos mirando a la azabache con miedo. Detrás nuestro Castiel se reía y escuché incluso como Lysandro soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Perdón, Nik —puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento y ella continuó con su lectura—. ¿Qué quieres, Dake?

—Que me expliques por qué el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes te está buscando.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

—Cuando estaba hablando con mi futura esposa…

— ¿Tu qué?

— ¡Mi futura esposa, una chica de primer año! A la que por cierto olvidé preguntarle su nombre —se mordió el labio, pensando seguramente en aquella chica.

Le pellizqué la cara para devolverlo al mundo real.

— ¡Auch! ¿En qué iba?

Volví a pellizcarle, con más fuerza.

— ¡Ya, ya! Es que cuando estaba hablando con mi futura esposa, el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes nos interrumpió y me preguntó por ti.

Parpadeé sorprendida, ¿para qué me buscaría el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes?

— ¿A mí, estás seguro? —él asintió solemne, no parecía contento con todo aquello—, ¿te dijo acaso para qué me buscaba?

—No, pero dijo que quería verte. Estoy esperando una explicación.

Sonreí entre dientes, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

— ¡El papel de hermano sobreprotector no te queda, Dake!

— ¡No es un papel! ¡De verdad me preocupo! Ve a verlo en cuento puedas—desvió la mirada, incómodo—. Espero que no te hayas metido en un problema… sabes que si lo haces…

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. No hice nada malo… aún.

— ¡Hannah Rose Jackman!

— ¡Shh, suenas como tu madre cuando me regaña!

Él hizo una mueca graciosa mientras murmuraba algo como "también es tu madre" y se marchó a su salón. Ojalá estuviéramos en el mismo, pero Dake ya está en su último año y yo en mi antepenúltimo.

Realmente no imagino la razón para que el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes me buscara. Hablé con él una vez, cuando llegué al colegio y quise presentarme. Es un chico de último año, muy guapo, pero tiene un carácter bastante serio y formal, mucho más que Nathaniel. Y es gay.

Quizás Ámber fue a contarle lo que pasó en el almuerzo… Pero no creo que alguien tan serio como él vaya a tener en cuenta los caprichos de esa malcriada. Y si es así, tendré que dejarle en claro que nada de aquello fue mi culpa, sí, eso.

— ¿Y para qué te busca ese tipo? —preguntó Nik, que seguía leyendo el mismo libro, potencial arma.

—No tengo idea… Si lo supiera, se los diría a Dake y a ti.

Ella alzó una ceja, inspeccionándome con sus profundos ojos grises. Me sentí intimidada.

—Niiiik, ¿estás dudando de mí? ¡Qué horror! —lloriqueé, echando todo mi peso sobre ella, que trataba de empujarme hacia el otro lado.

Sea la razón que sea, iré a ver al presidente después de clases. Tengo entendido que los del Centro de Estudiantes son los últimos en irse.

Primero tengo algo que hacer.

* * *

"¡Ayúdame!

Sótano, a las 4pm. "

Eso decía el papel que hallé en mi casillero. No estaba firmado, ni pude reconocer la letra. Pero en cuanto llegó la hora indicada, me escapé de clases para dirigirme allí. A Nikola no pareció hacerle gracia que me fuera excusándome con el profesor. Seguro tendría una lluvia de preguntas cuando la viera. Solo espero que no vaya a preguntarle a Dake por mí, si se entera tendré problemas.

Crucé corriendo los pasillos desiertos, escondiéndome en las esquinas como todo un ninja. ¡Para darle más emoción a la cosa!

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas cuando terminé de entrar en el sótano y estaba cerrando la puerta. Me giré tan rápido que casi me caigo por las escalinatas.

Cuando estuve frente a frente con aquella que me había dado tal susto, quedé algo sorprendida.

—Hacía una entrada ninja —murmuré bajito y ella frunció el ceño.

—Tus tacones hacen demasiado ruido, fracasarías como ninja.

Angélica Hernández parecía una chica ruda. Y me estaba confirmando aquello por la forma tan desconfiada en que me miraba. Sonreí, sin dejarme intimidar.

— ¿Tú me dejaste la nota en el casillero? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Su mirada cambió drásticamente y se alejó unos metros de mí, para sentarse sobre una pila de cajas. Me acerqué cautelosamente, con las manos al frente en señal de paz.

—Sí, fui yo. No pensé que vendrías…

— ¡Jamás dejaría solo a alguien que me pida ayuda!

Eso pareció gustarle, relajó un poco sus facciones.

—Bueno, en ese caso… He oído hablar de ti, parece que armar parejas es tu pasatiempo.

¡Vaya, mi reputación de celestina crece y crece! Voy a restregárselo a Dake en la cara.

—Bueno, más que un pasatiempo, se ha vuelto una necesidad. Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré encantada.

—Ana me advirtió que eres algo rara —sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, así que sí era amiga de Ana—, pero también dijo que eres muy simpática, quería comprobarlo antes de pedirte ayuda.

La mejor publicidad que se hace es de boca en boca, y yo tengo mucha de esa.

—Bien, Ange, dime en qué puedo ayudarte concretamente.

Ella pareció pensarse lo que iba a decir, abrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos, haciendo muecas. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, pareció encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Mi nombre es Angélica, no Ange. Y necesito que me ayudes con un chico, él es tan guapo… pero es un idiota. Y me gusta —no parecía muy segura de sus palabras, supuse que le costaba admitir aquello—, ¡y nos hemos cruzado en el instituto algunas veces, pero hace unos días nos encontramos en una fiesta y el muy maldito ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre!

— ¿No han vuelto a hablar? —ignoré olímpicamente lo primero y me concentré en lo importante.

La castaña negó, claramente molesta por aquello. Se notaba que no estaba cómoda con la idea de que aquel chico le gustaba. Me pareció gracioso.

— ¿Y quién es el idiota? Espero que le hayas dado una buena cachetada por haberse olvidado tu nombre y…

—Es tu hermano.

—… si yo fuera tú, lo humillaría por tal desaire que, ¿qué? ¿Disculpa, qué?

—Dije que el idiota es tu hermano, Dake.

Oh, eso tenía sentido. ¡¿Cómo no lo intuí antes?!Cuando se trata de Dake y de mí misma, mi sexto sentido celestino suele fallar.

De repente, me sentí muy incómoda. Creo que ella igual, si ya de por sí le costaba asimilar su amor por Dake, el que yo fuera su hermana y me lo estuviera confesando solo empeoraba las cosas.

— ¿Tú… tú estás segura de que te gusta mi hermano? —pregunté, y sin querer mi voz sonó seria y hasta molesta.

— ¡Mira, yo no suelo demostrar mis emociones y sin embargo estoy aquí contándote algo que no le he dicho a nadie más que a Castiel que es mi mejor amigo! ¿Crees que te estaría pidiendo ayuda si no estuviera segura de lo que siento, siendo que eres hermana de Dake y una completa desconocida para mí?

Mantuve mis ojos verdes fijos en los azules de ella. No debí preguntarle aquello, no era mi intención molestarla. Pero que ella estuviera enamorada de mi hermano y que me pidiera ayuda me recordó las incontables veces que las chicas de mi anterior instituto me usaban para acercarse a Dake.

—Lo siento… lo siento, Ange. ¡No dudo de ti, en serio! Es… es otra cosa.

Pasé las manos por mi rostro y puse una sonrisa aunque ya no me sentía tan animada.

—Es mi hermano y lo amo demasiado, no quiero que nadie juegue con sus sentimientos, ¿sabes? Ponte en mi lugar.

Aunque esa no era la verdadera razón de mi molestia, era cierto igual. Ella pareció pensarlo y asintió.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

— ¡Ven aquí, cuñada! —la estreché entre mis brazos, pensé que iba a rechazar mi abrazo, pero me lo devolvió con igual intensidad.

Nos reímos y charlamos un poco, luego de intercambiar números, tuve que irme. Todavía tenía cosas que hacer y las clases estaban a punto de terminar por hoy.

* * *

Pocas veces he sentido tanto miedo en mi vida.

Una de esas veces fue cuando casi me ahogo por intentar practicar surf sin que Dake me acompañara para ayudarme, también me sentí así cuando estrellé el auto de papá que había tomado sin su permiso pero Dake tomó la culpa y el castigo por mí, lo mismo hizo cuando quemé las cortinas de la cocina y el tío Boris estaba enojadísimo.

Mi hermano siempre da la cara por mí. Pero ahora no está aquí para salvarme. Estoy a solas con el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes, en la sala de delegados que jamás me pareció tan tétrica. Llevamos unos minutos en un silencio tan incómodo que no sé cómo romper, pero he podido tomarme mi tiempo para alegrarme la vista con su imagen. Digo, que él sea gay no le quita lo guapo.

Es un chico muy, muy alto, incluso más que Lysandro, debe alcanzar el 1,90. Posee un cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado; hombros anchos, espalda fornida, músculos bien definidos sin exceso y piernas atléticas. Su piel es demasiado pálida, me recuerda los copos de nieve. Se remueve el cabello constantemente, que es de un tono blanco albino, con mechas celestes y reflejos plateados. Sus ojos son de un turquesa muy bonito y cuando me miran detrás de los anteojos que trae, parecen dos zafiros. Si no me intimidara tanto, me encantaría ponerme a contar en voz alta las pecas en sus cachetes y acariciar sus labios carnosos pero finos.

—… ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Ah, qué, cómo? —parpadeé sorprendida, ¡él me estaba hablando y yo en las nubes!

Él bufó, cruzando los brazos con molestia.

—Te pregunté que si eres tú la celestina de la que tanto hablan.

— ¡Sí, presidente, yo soy la celestina del Sweet Amoris, Hannah Jackman!

—Tch, no me gusta eso de presidente, dime Simón —a pesar de que lo dijo amablemente, me sonó más como una orden que como una petición así que asentí silenciosa—. Como sea, imagino que sabrás por qué te estaba buscando.

Mi mente estuvo maquinando mil razones posibles, cada una peor que la anterior. Negué levemente y él alzó una ceja, como si no me creyera.

—Lo siento, Sai. Realmente no sé para qué me buscabas, pero estoy aquí y espero que no sea nada malo —le sostuve la mirada y vi como sus facciones se relajaban poco a poco.

—Ya veo… disculpa si te asusté. Solo quería pedirte ayuda como celestina.

Wow, no le molestó que acortara su nombre y…

Parpadeé rápidamente, un calor conocido inundó mi pecho y tuve que controlarme para no chillar de la emoción. Asentí frenéticamente.

— ¡Yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo! Oh, por dios, ¡estás enamorado, qué lindo!

Me acerqué a él lo más que pude, hablando rápidamente. Se notaba nervioso con mi cambio de actitud y mi efusividad, ¡me pareció tan adorable, por un momento todo rastro de intimidación despareció de la sala aunque él siguiera estando tan serio!

—Está bien, tranquila, cálmate un poco —movió sus manos delante de mí para enfatizar sus palabras y traté de hacerle caso, respirando hondo.

— ¡Disculpa, es que me emocioné demasiado! —retrocedí unos pasos, pero mi sonrisa seguía allí—. Primero que nada, necesito que me cuentes sobre la relación con tu chico especial.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es un chico?

—Eres gay, ¿no? Todos aquí lo saben —su mirada se ensombreció un poco, retrocedí dos pasos más—. ¡Disculpa, no quería que sonara tan prejuicioso! Yo… yo no tengo problemas con eso.

Él soltó un suspiro cansado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, lo soy. Me da igual lo que digan, de todas formas. Y no te preocupes, si te supiera prejuiciosa no estaría pidiéndote ayuda.

—Entonces… ¿vas a darme la información que necesito para ayudarte con…?

Asintió levemente, y saqué mi libreta especial y mi pluma.

—Alexy, él se llama Alexy —murmuró el albino, pude notar la ternura escondida en su fría voz.

* * *

Definitivamente el tío Boris me va a matar cuando llegue a casa, ¡se supone que debí haber llegado hace 40 minutos, pero el tiempo se me fue volando cuando hablaba con Simón y perdí el autobús! Ahora tengo que esperar el siguiente que se está tardando. Detrás de mí, los últimos alumnos y maestros abandonaban el Sweet Amoris. Supongo que aquellos que se quedan hasta esta hora son los típicos rebeldes castigados, los delegados que terminan sus papeleos y los miembros del Centro de Estudiantes.

Unos metros más adelante del instituto, Nathaniel y Melody discuten con una chica. Bueno, Nathaniel y la chica discuten, Melody solo asiente a todo lo que el rubio dice.

Esa chica es la nueva, Robin Aida; llegó un poco antes que Dake y yo. Según Nikola solo sabe dar problemas y parece tener un imán para atraerlos.

Quién lo diría, tan inocente que se ve con su muy baja estatura, facciones aniñadas, dulces. Tiene el cabello castaño desordenadamente largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunas mechas verde claro. Ojos heterocromáticos; uno color rojo y otro azul eléctrico. Su tez es pálida, lo que resalta sus pecas alrededor de sus mejillas y nariz, y un cuerpo curvilíneo.

Yo la describiría como una Castiel femenina. Tiene esa actitud rebelde y hosca, me recuerda mucho al pelirrojo.

Nathaniel se va junto con Melody y la chica camina hacia aquí a esperar igualmente el autobús.

—Hey, Rob, ¿estás bien? —pregunto, sonriéndole, no me gusta ver a la gente de mal humor.

—Eso no te importa y no me digas Rob —ella ni siquiera me miró, solo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Ya había intentado hablar con ella antes en el salón, considerando que su carácter no la dejaba acercarse mucho a nuestros otros compañeros quise ser amable. Me mandó devuelta por donde vine, lo recuerdo bien. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas; si pude con Nikola y Castiel, puedo con ella también.

—Si no me importara no preguntaría —murmuré risueña, esta vez sí me miró, muy fríamente—, anda, ¿Nathaniel te estuvo molestando de nuevo? Los vi discutir ya tres veces hoy.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la mención del delegado.

—Ese tonto delegado...

—Yo podría ayudarte —aseguré.

—Conozco tu fama, cupido oxigenada. No me interesa. Yo no estoy enamorada de él.

¡Sí, claro! Yo soy una fiel creyente de que los polos opuestos se atraen. Y ellos son todo un ejemplo, pero la pobrecita necesita un poco de tiempo para aceptarlo.

Esperen, ¿me dijo oxigenada…?

—No solo ayudo enamorados… puedo ayudarte a que te lleves bien con él —pasé por su lado, dirigiéndome al autobús que acababa de llegar—, y así te dejaría en paz. Piénsalo Rob, no más delegado molesto persiguiéndote por todas partes.

Ella pareció pensarlo, hacía gestos y miraba a un punto indefinido. Me tomé unos minutos para caminar hacia el autobús, haciendo fila detrás de unos chicos que esperaban para subir también.

Antes de que pudiera pagar mi boleto y subir, Robin me tomó por el brazo y me entregó un papel para luego pagar su boleto y sentarse al fondo, sola.

Guardé su número de teléfono, tomándolo como un "sí, necesito tu ayuda".

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba agotada. El tío Boris aún no llegaba y Dake estaba preparando la cena. Me escabullí a mi habitación antes de que empezara a hacerme preguntas. Tomé mi libreta y una pluma, tirándome sobre la cama.

 _Libretita:_

 _¡Buenas noches, hoy no ha sido tan mal día! Sí, no desayuné, ni almorcé, ¡pero seguro Dake preparará algo riquísimo! ¿Crees que sea barbacoa? ¡Ojalá!_

 _Anda, ¿sabes qué más? ¡Tengo nuevos clientes! Sí, sí, yo también estoy muy emocionada. Ya tengo mucha gente que ayudar, espero poder lograrlo._

 _Nik, Sam, Ana, Sai, Ange, Gina, Rob; no se preocupen, ¡la celestina se pone en acción!_

 _¡Hasta mañana! Con amor, tu Hannah._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ahora sí, todos los oc's fueron presentados, ¿qué les parecieron? ¿Les gustó el cap, por qué o qué parte en especial?

Aclaración; Hannah le dice Sai a Simon por la pronunciación de su nombre en inglés (no olvidar que ella es australiana), que sería Saimon, ¿se entiende? Espero que sí ~

Y para mi propia comodidad y evitar confusiones, todas las oc's tienen la misma edad, que sería 16 años. Solo Sai tiene 18, igual Dake.

Me encantaron los apodos que le pusieron a Hannah, de verdad y usaré algunos :3 Cualquier otra sugerencia que tengan, pónganla en los reviews, yo tengo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen~

Me voy a tardar un poco más en el próximo cap, pero es que me voy de viaje, digamos, al medio de la selva.

Dudas o cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber ~

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Nota 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, no sé cómo empezar esto, más que diciendo que lo siento mucho. Dejé abandonado este proyecto por meses. Muchos meses. **Lo siento.**

Para nada tenía planeado dejarlo así sin avisar ni nada.

Podría ponerme a enumerar las razones que me alejaron de Fanfiction. Pero no serviría de nada. Traicioné a mis lectores y mis principios. Y les pido perdón. **Entiendo si no me perdonan.**

Estoy retomando la historia. Pero aunque me gustaría, **no me comprometo a nada** , **excepto que** , aunque me tomen años (y espero que no), **terminaré ésta historia.**

Si nos dan otra oportunidad a Hannah y a mí, queremos sacarles algunas risas junto a las oc's que tan amablemente me prestaron, y claro, los personajes de ChiNoMiko también.

- **L** umi **G** rayson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Los Aliados

¡Hola! Bueno, después de haberme disculpado en la nota que publiqué anteriormente, he decidido continuar.

Al fin, después de tanto, aquí el segundo cap.

 **Disclaimer:** A excepción de los oc's aquí presentados, tanto los personajes como el juego pertenecen completamente a ChiNoMiko y Beemov. La idea del fic es mía.

Y gracias, SaintSeleene, tu comentario me ha subido el ánimo. :)

* * *

 _Narra Hannah_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sábado. Bendito sábado.

Dake salió temprano, oh, pero me despertó dulcemente antes de irse. Jamás me habían lanzado una escoba a la cara con tanta precisión.

Amor de hermanos.

—Honey —aquel sobrenombre cariñoso me hizo sonreír automáticamente, él siempre me llamaba así—, ¿has terminado de limpiar?

Asentí, devolviéndola la escoba a su lugar. El tío Boris me esperaba con un desayuno listo, se veía delicioso. Además de un gran deportista y amante del arte, mi tío es un excelente cocinero.

—Tío Boh —lo llamé cariñosamente mientras me sentaba a la mesa—, ¿tú sabes algo acerca de un evento súper secreto del que Peggy hablaba hace unos días?

Un pequeño vaho escapó de los panqueques calientes cuando la miel fría aterrizó sobre ellos. Se me hacía agua la boca de solo verlo.

— ¿Evento? No, Honey, no me han comunicado nada aún.

— ¿Seguro? —mantuve mis ojos verdes fijos sobre los suyos azules, tan idénticos a los de mi padre.

Sonrió nervioso pero me sostuvo la mirada.

— ¡Vamos Honey, termina tu desayuno y luego iremos a la Feria de la ciudad!

—Bien —decidí dejar el tema por el momento y le di una probada a los panqueques. Exquisitos—. ¿Puedo invitar unas amigas y un amigo muy sexy?

* * *

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha creado el grupo "#LaCelestinaYSuSquad"~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "NikBae" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Sai-Sai" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Anabanana" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Princesa Friki" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Cinnamon Roll (Gina)" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Castiela (Rob)" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Cuñada Favorita (Ange)" al grupo~_

 **Honey-Hannah:**

¡BUEN DÍA, AQUÍ HANNAH! ¿Qué les parece el grupo que armé? Aquí podemos hablar todos y conocernos mejor. ¡Les apuesto toda la tintura de Dake, que todos aquí son potenciales amigos… y aliados! ¡Preséntense, estamos en confianza!

 **Anabanana:**

QUÉ CLASE DE NICK ESTÚPIDO ME PUSISTE HANNAH JACKMAN

Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES CASTIELA ?

 **Honey-Hannah:**

LOL

 **Cinnamon Roll (Gina):**

Hola a todos, yo soy Gina Serret. ¡Gracias por el nick, es adorable!

 **NikBae:**

Hey… Yo soy Nikola

 **Sai-Sai:**

Hola a todas. Soy Simón, ¿qué tal?

 _~"Castiela (Rob)" ha abandonado el grupo~_

 **Sai-Sai:**

… ¿quién acaba de salir? ¿Dije algo malo?

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Castiela (Rob)" al grupo~_

 _~"Castiela (Rob)" ha abandonado el grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Castiela (Rob)" al grupo~_

 _~"Castiela (Rob)" ha abandonado el grupo~_

 **Honey-Hannah:**

¡No, no Sai, no es tu culpa! Esta chica es algo…

 **Cuñada Favorita (Ange):**

¿Tsundere?

Ah, yo soy Angélica Hernandez

 **Princesa Friki (Sam):**

UNA TSUNDERE

Hola, yo soy Samantha!

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Castiela xd (Rob)" al grupo~_

 **Cinnamon Roll (Gina):**

Disculpen, ¿qué es un tsundere?

 **Castiela (Rob):**

YA DEJA DE AGREGARME MALDITA CUPIDO OXIGENADA

 _~"Castiela (Rob)" ha abandonado el grupo~_

 **Cuñada Favorita (Ange):**

Eso es una tsundere

 **NikBae:**

LOL x2

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Castiela (Rob)" al grupo~_

 **Honey-Hannah:**

Bien, ya que todos nos hemos presentado… o algo así; les aconsejo que empiecen a hablar entre ustedes. Como ya les dije, todos son potenciales aliados. Nadie aquí está detrás del mismo hombre.

 **Anabanana:**

¿No?

 **The Hannah:**

NO ANA, NO

 **Sai-Sai:**

Disculpen. Hannah, ¿qué decías de los aliados?

 **Honey-Hannah:** Oh, mi querido, guapo, sexy, deslumbrante, nalgas de acero mmm

Eh, perdón. Me desvié del tema. Como decía, ¡aquí encontrarán aliados muy poderosos!

 **NikBae:**

¿Por ejemplo?

 **Honey-Hannah:**

Ejemplo…

ANA, tú deberías hablar con mi querida amiga NIK. Ustedes dos deben llevarse bien. Es escencial que se conozcan mejor, después de todo, Castiel y Lysandro son mejores amigos.

 **Anabana:**

Creo que no me presenté antes… pues, yo soy Ana Benect.

 **NikBae:**

Nikola Allen. Mucho gusto...

 **Honey-Hannah:**

Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora.

Sam, querida friki, tu gran aliado para enamorar a Armin, será su hermano, Alexy. Lo que me lleva a presentarte a tu otro aliado: Simón, que además es el presidente del Centro de Estudiantes.

 **Princesa Friki (Sam):**

El presidente de todo el Sweet Amoris, wow

Hehe, yo soy Samantha Clifford!

 **Sai-Sai:**

Por favor, no hagan caso a lo de presidente…

Me llamo Simón Josué, mucho gusto.

 **Castiela (Rob):**

Ya me puedo salir del grupo sin que me vuelvas a agregar?!

 **Honey-Hannah:**

En tu caso, Rob, todos somos tus aliados. Es más, ahora somos tus amigos. No tienes que estar a la defensiva con nosotros.

Pero sobre todo, te aconsejo que hables con mi querida Gina, ¡que es un cinnamon roll adorable y esponjosito!

 **Cinnamon Roll (Gina):**

¡Muchas gracias Hannah, también pareces adorable!

¡Claro que puedes hablar conmigo si quieres Robin, podríamos ser grandes amigas!

 _~"Castiela (Rob)" ha abandonado el grupo~_

 **Cinnamon Roll (Gina):**

¿Se molestó? LO SIENTO MUCHO

 **Honey-Hannah:**

No te preocupes, Gigi preciosa. Tú insiste. Algo me dice que le caíste bien. ¡Solo ha de ser tímida!

 **Cuñada Favorita (Ange):**

Imagino, rubia, que tú serás mi mejor aliada y vas a hablarle bonito de mí a tu hermano

 **Honey-Hannah:**

CLARO, LO HAS CAPTADO ANGE

Aunque Dake ni recuerda quién eres tú…

 _~"Cuñada Favorita (Ange)" ha abandonado el grupo~_

 **Honey-Hannah:**

Ups, esto va a estar difícil...

* * *

— ¡Hannah, dijo tío Boris que te apresures si quieres ir a la Feria con nosotros!

La voz de Dake me distrajo y tuve que dejar el móvil para terminar de vestirme. Al menos las cosas en el grupo de That'sApp ***** que armé no salieron tan mal. Es cosa de darles tiempo, no todos son tan sociables como Dake y yo.

Busqué rápidamente en mi armario mi vestido naranja con flores blancas, unas sandalias lisas y me vestí mirándome fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba una de las paredes.

Conté mentalmente, 3, 2, 1:

— ¡HANNAH!

La puerta se había abierto abruptamente por un muy molesto Dake. Le dirigí una mirada rápida y continué poniéndome un poco de perfume en las mejillas y los pechos.

…

¿Qué? ¿Nadie más se echa perfume en los pechos?

—Bueno —suspiró mi hermano, derrotado—, ¿ya vas a terminar?

Volví mi vista al espejo y posé las manos sobre mis caderas, examinando el resultado final.

— ¿Sabes qué solo vamos a la Feria de la ciudad, verdad? No es un concurso de modelos ni nada —Dake apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y acomodó mi cabello, nuestras miradas se conectaban a través del espejo.

—Lo sé —admiré nuestras similitudes en el espejo y sonreí—, ¿hermano?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tú conoces a Angélica Hernandez?

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos y negó. Me lo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué, quién es? Si es linda deberías presentármela.

—Oh, lo haré. Vas a amarla —susurré para mí—. ¿Vamos?

—Hannah, mira —él señaló el espejo y un calor familiar inundó mi pecho, asentí solemne.

Ambos respiramos profundos y gritamos al unísono:

— ¡Somos tan guapos! ¡Estamos _on fire_!

* * *

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha convertido a "NikBae" en administrador del grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Castiela (Rob)" al grupo~_

 _~"Honey-Hannah" ha agregado a "Cuñada Favorita (Ange)" al grupo~_

 **Honey-Hannah:**

¡HEY!

¿Alguien dijo Feria? ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

( ***** )That'sApp, sí, es una parodia de Whats App, espero que se haya entendido. xD

Las locuras de Hannah siguen, claro que sí. Y esto va lento, pero así lo planeé siempre, perdón si aburre.

Ahora que los aliados fueron presentados, habrá que ver si congenian. ¿Habrá sido buena idea?

¿Cuál fue el mejor nick puesto por Hannah? En lo personal, "Cinnamon Roll (Gina)" fue mi favorito.

¿Algún error? ¿Algún consejo? Ayúdenme a mejorar.

¿Alguien todavía me lee? Si es así, gracias. **¡Y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
